The Tale of Five Nights
by Theshapeshiftingtree
Summary: A story about Fnaf told from Animatronics views but with a several changes including names of the children.
1. Chapter 1

**The tale of Five nights**

A girl wakes up in the morning, "it's my birthday, I am going Fredbear's family diner for my birthday party." She gets dressed and run out the door, her mother said "hey slow down, I will take you there the party starts in half an hour." She gets in the car, it takes 20 minutes "go inside", her mother said. She went in but after 10 minutes when her father still hadn't turned up so she went out to wait for him while the others were eating cake and partying. She stood there watching them, she then saw a car pull up, her father got out and he walked over, she looked at him. He then cut her arm off with a knife, she looked at him , she saw his eyes were blank he then stabbed her in her heart, he then regains control. He looks at her "what have I done?" She said "this is not your fault it is your condition, I knew the risks of inviting you here I'm just glad only I was hurt and no-one else". She stops moving. He yells out in anguish"noooooooooooooooooooooooo"! The police turn up and close off the area. They see him sitting there holding the knife, they take him away to the station he goes without any resistance.

During the night, the girl's body starts moving, she looks for something, (My body is no longer working I am struggling to make it move). (I need a body,my corpse is not much for me) she breaks into the diner, the alarms ring, she looks around and sees the suit she climbs into it, her body fusing with the suit becoming one with it. The police arrive and see the broken window. They look around they call the owner, the owner arrives "oh gods, why does all this happen." he said "the cops say we may need to investigate, we also can't find the body from the killing the arm is even gone". The suit smiles "I sown it back on she mutters." The man said "well at this rate I may have to sell, of the business will surely fail for this, I just wish I could bring smiles to the kids". He walks into the location just standing there "I have to sell off" he said. A girl's voice said "you okay". The owner said "who's there". The suit moved and he looked scared, "Fredbear how are you moving". The suit said "my name is Emily Schmidt". The owner said "how"? Emily Replied "I am possessing this suit." He said "oh well you will not see me for long I will sell this place off."

He left the diner and the next day he already found a buyer. The Freddy Fazbear corporation, they then built a pizzeria Fredbear was the lead attraction they also built a partner Spring Bonnie. Emily at first struggled to take the role but after a few days she got used to singing along Spring Bonnie. Days past she spent time maintaining Spring Bonnie and herself. Spring Bonnie sometimes actually talked "hey Fredbear you okay". Emily said "yes but when we're not performing please call me Emily."

As things went on, Spring Bonnie asked one day "what happens if we are scrapped." Emily said "I don't know I am possessing this suit, I guess I could always find another suit although getting my flesh out of it will be hard, you I don't know, but I will try to protect you. Things went smoothly for several years, Spring Bonnie smiled and they were singing as usual. Emily heard a few kids come in during the performance and brought their little crying brother into her mouth, she is trying desperately to hold her mouth open but the spring-locks break and goes crunch. She forces her mouth opens with 1 hand and takes the kid out she then starts crying tears spilling on the ground, "damn it" she shouts. A few hours later she was lying there next to Spring Bonnie, "sorry sis look's like we are being replaced, I tried but my suit broke." Both of the suits were deactivated. Emily then looked at her friend and then remembered the kid, she teleported to the hospital, she blessed the kid with power, the kid's body started to shift.

The kid saw and was scared but then looked at his hands, "you are now the puppet" Emily said "I need your help with something", she teleports them to the pizzeria, she said "I need to catch someone". The puppet said "you mean the purple guy I saw in my dreams he killed many kids". Emily said "maybe". The puppet entered the back room and saw him there. He had 5 kids, he glowed and 4 of them became the 4 animatronics in the TV show while the 5th one became a girl animatronic. The five animatronics approached him. Spring Bonnie came alive, and grabbed him. Spring Bonnie grabbed him and threw into a wall, however a spare Spring Bonnie suit was left there. He grabbed and laughed "Now you will all die I will win." The suits spring locks however were rusty, the springlocks snapped he laid there bleeding out. The animatronics said "you are now one of us."

The next night they woke in a new location, Spring Bonnie stood up, Emily also stood up, "we are still working" they look at the other Spring Bonnie suit it starts to move. He stands up "I am an animatronic now, I guess I deserve this, call me Springtrap" Emily said "my name is Emily and this is Spring Bonnie, they walk out , Emily said "just remember we can't go out during the day as we are not supposed to be active." Springtrap said "I understand", the puppet walked over "my name is James, pleased to meet you." Foxy came over along with the rest "my real name is Jake." Freddy and the others came over. Freddy said "my real name is Alex, Chica's real name is June and Bonnie's is Tom."

Emily said "well Tom, Jake , June and Alex this is Springtrap and this is Spring Bonnie, Spring Bonnie said "hi". Spring trap said "sorry, this is my fault." Alex and the crew return to the stage. The other 4 return to the back room. The days passed peacefully Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie and Chica move around during the day and night while the other 4 only move around at night and things go fine. 1 day however something happened, the suits started to smell. The location got shut down, they sit together in the room. Emily said "we will be fine".

When they wake, Alex looked around where are the golden ones, Alex looks at himself "I'm damaged, and he looks around the others are also damaged especially June and Tom." Jake stands up and looks around "we need to help the others". A large crash was heard, "How dare they?" someone shouted. Alex walks to the other side of the parts room. The wall is lying on the ground and Emily is standing there. Alex asked "what is wrong?" Emily said "Spring Bonnie is in pieces." Freddy said "I will fix her up." Emily said "how I usually had parts to do repairs." Alex disregarded her comment and said "I need to fix the others an myself as well." Alex spends 2 hours putting Spring Bonnie back together. Spring Bonnie stood up. She said "I'm okay I remember getting torn apart." Emily said "Alex fixed you up." A voice came from behind them "Is everyone okay". Alex said "Springtrap we need to fix Bonnie and Chica." Springtrap said "on it, I designed the spring lock suits, I can help you fix this."

With all 4 of them working, fixing all of the animatronics took 4 hours. The animatronics June and Tom say "thanks for fixing our suits." All of them ask "wait where is James?" Emily said "it's almost night we will investigate soon." 10 minutes later the doors close. Emily opens the door and leads them into the corridors. She asked "a grand reopening huh, how long have we been here?" They all split up Spring Bonnie and Emily end up in the stage room. Springtrap ends up in the guards room. All the others end up in the party rooms. Springtrap asked "night guard, where's the puppet?" The night guard trembles "in the prize corner". Springtrap walks in a look at the puppet, "James wake up". James wakes up, he heads towards the night guards room.

Springtrap slaps him, he comes to his senses, Springtrap said " you have been scaring the night guard." James went to the night guards room, "I'm sorry, please forgive me" Springtrap yells "I found James, meet me in the parts room." All of them meet in the parts room. "You look different, James." They all said and the puppet replies "I was changed to look more child friendly." A sound came from outside, the night guard screams "help". Emily walks out to see a version of Freddy on him. She runs down there and grabs, the toy and throws him away. "You okay, night-guard?" She asked. The night guard said "thank you for saving me, my name is Jeremy Fitzgerald." Emily said "my name is Emily Schmidt."

Jeremy said shocked "The Emily who died years ago." Emily said "yes. Jeremy said "I'll be fine I just to put this on." He puts on his Freddy mask, Emily walks back "Springtrap said "well let's party." They all start partying in the pizzeria. The next morning, Emily wakes up she smiles "hey Springtrap, great party." Springtrap said "My head hurts, I feel like I had drunk too much except I can't drink." He stands up all the others are unconscious. Several screams are heard, Springtrap asked angrily "what was that loud sound?" Emily said "I will go check it sounds like a loud suit crashing into something." She sees 5 children on the ground covered in blood a Golden fox stood there.

Emily yells "who are you?" The suit said "Vincent and I did this." Several people turn up and see them not having heard his confession. Vincent hid his knife, "this creature killed them." They attacked her relentlessly. Emily cried "help, someone anyone".

Emily started to bleed on the floor, Vincent laughs. Emily's voice stops sounding like an animatronic and like a young child crying for help. The people stop confused. A voice comes from behind her "Emily I'm sorry, my body is slow." Springtrap said. Emily said her voice still child-like "It hurts so bad, why does it hurt." Springtrap said "I will tend to you." Vincent asked "who are you?" Springtrap said "A child killer cursed to be a monster forever."

The people look shocked "you should die then." Springtrap said "I am already dead, this is my flesh in this suit. It was not quick, either, bleeding out because the spring-locks snapped. This is my chance I am repaying the people who I wronged and while Emily here is not one of them but I still must help her. 4 of the five ones who I killed are in the back." The people ask "why should we trust you?" Springtrap said "I don't care whether you do or not, all I know is I am standing before a killer." He looks at Vincent angrily. Vincent laughed "you believe this, suit creature." Springtrap said "I am the person you based this off, building your own spring-lock suit and killing 5 children."

Vincent laughed "who the purple guy, he is a legend". Springtrap laughed "you are a fool, some legends have some truth behind them and I am plenty real. I used a spring-lock suit to kill 5 children. I am William Afton the purple guy and head of robotics at Fazbears Pizza." Vincent said "you have no proof." Springtrap said "that suit must be getting sweaty." Vincent laughs "what does that mean..." the suit he is wearing starts to makes snapping sounds. He asks confused "what?" Springtrap said "you are going to die, the springlocks are failing." Vincent laughs until one more cracked and he screamed as his blood poured onto the floor. The people looked shocked.

Springtrap said "you will join me in death, fool." Emily is still crying. Springtrap is still hugging her, "it will be alright, you have been playing a harder role than anybody should bare, yet you carried on leading many children's souls to the future, many of them forget you are still a child, you never grew up either yet you show strength in a task that would cause most adults to give up and run." The people watch on Springtrap said "don't judge based on what you see." He walks off carrying Emily.

He enters the back room room as the others just start to wake. "What happened to her" they all ask. Springtrap said "all of this got too much for her she has more pressure than you know she has to keep our little band together." Spring Bonnie asks "what do you mean?" Springtrap said you expect her to lead but she has to do it all herself, James helps a little but usually takes a back seat." James said "your right I usually follow her lead and she does more she has been doing much interacting with us over the years, she helped us be put back together she gave me power and I have done nothing".

Springtrap said "there are five more kids out there as well as another killer." James walked out "I will fix this." Springtrap said "Emily you alright." Alex said "she's fine don't worry." Springtrap looked at him angrily "you fool, Alex, don't you realise that she is suffering,

who maintains all your parts

Emily does

Who keeps us functioning as a unit

Emily does

Who shows equal respect to all regardless of their past

Emily does."

Alex asked "why are you angry at me? You killed 5 children." Springtrap roared at him "this is not about me, I am trash, scum, garbage , she however is a hero whether or not she realises it she inspires us to be better, she even showed kindness to me a monstrous being who doesn't deserve it yet you take her for granted." James returns and said "enough, Springtrap is right, we take her for granted she is a child like us, she never got to be an adult, yet we expect so much of her we expect her to be an adult." Alex said "you agree with a killer." James said "you can't really say that after you stuffed me in a Fredbear suit and I died due to it, you are one of the four who teased me and bullied me as well as causing my death, yet I forgave you, can't you do the same."

Alex walked away, "I can't forgive so easily". June grabbed him and hit him "James is right we treated him so badly, In fact I will go as far as too say this is our punishment for what we did, in fact Emily knew what we did, she saw what we did first hand and even tried to hold her mouth open but it was too late, we hurt her and she repayed us with kindness, we are monsters too, you know the only none monsters here are James and Emily." James said "Emily is still better, she holds no resentment or malice, she is full of kindness willing to forgive others for their mistakes, she doesn't kill, she confronts those who have done wrong and haven't redeemed themselves."

Alex asked "why are you against me?" Jake and Tom said "we are not against you we are just trying to be forgiving, following Emily's example." Alex got angry "She is the cause of this he starts to pound on Emily's wound." Emily screams out, Springtrap tries to stop him, Freddy knocks him into a wall. Then a hook throws Alex across the room, Springtrap looked up "Vincent." Vincent said "you have shown me a new path. Then 5 animatronics come in and restrain him. "We toys will stop him."

The toys hold him still while Springtrap and Vincent go to the parts room to work on Emily's animatronic body and return it to working condition. Several hours later, Emily stand up "thanks Springtrap and umm sorry to be rude but who are you." Vincent said "My name is Vincent." Emily said "Ah you have been spring locked too I see, join us, we are all cursed in this world." Vincent said "I notices your body has organic matter in it and it is growing." Emily said "that is the point, I am trying to gte my flesh body to grow around the suit." Emily walked out to see all of her animatronic friends there, Vincent and Springtrap followed her. Emily said "I need to speak with Alex alone."

The toys let him go, they go to the parts and services room. Emily asked "why did you attack when I was injured I want an honest answer, I'm not angry?" Alex said "I'm jealous of you, I just want to be like you you are a strong leader and I was envious and I was angry." Emily replied "Look you don't want to be burdened with what I have, you run the band right, well this is nothing like that, it's not easy, because there are real consequences from my actions." Alex said "I thought I could do it I understand responsibility." Emily said "the question, could you live with yourself if something goes wrong, do you understand consequence." Alex said "no, I probably don't." Emily said "I didn't either until I met James, he changed my outlook after the bite I finally started to understand consequence and learnt more about the consequences of my actions." Alex said "sorry, I acted foolishly." Emily said "that's okay, we all make mistakes." They walk out. Emily said "We have resolved our differences."

They all go to sleep. Emily wakes up in a crate, she shouts "where am I?" Alex said "Your in a crates we are being shipped off somewhere." They stay in the crates for a long time. When they finally released from the crates, they are in a museum dedicated to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Emily saw hundreds of little children and adults walking past. When night fell, a woman walked into a security office styled to fit in. Emily started walking around, she looked for the others she gathered them all together. Alex said "this place is cool a homage to us." Emily asked "yeah umm have any of you seen Springtrap?" They all say no. Emily said "I was hoping he would make modifications for those who want to appear more human." Vincent said "I wish I could do it by myself but we would need his help, after all he was the head of Afton Robotics."

The night guard of the museum looked at the cameras and saw them moving , she called her manager. She said slightly scared "Sir, I want to now are the animatronics supposed to move around at night." Her boss said "Yes they are supposed to be left on free-roam at night, so their gears don't seize up." She said "Just checking." Emily meanwhile, looked around and saw the night guard's office. She walked over and looked at her. The night guard screamed "Please don't kill me!?" Emily said "I won't hurt you." The night guard shouted "You can speak!" Emily said "Your the first one, I met who was shocked by that. I'll introduce you to the rest of us." Emily guided her out. Emily said to her friends "This is the night guard of the museum." The night guard said "my name is Hannah Spades." Emily said "my name is Emily, this is Alex, June,Jake and Tom." Hannah asked "who are they?" Emily said "that's James, Vincent and Spring Bonnie." The toys walked over and said "we have not introduced ourselves to any of you have we, we are still getting used to this possessed animatronic thing." Toy Freddy said "my real name is Luke, Mangle's real name is Sue, Toy Chica's real name is Lucy. Toy Bonnie said "my real name is Roy." Balloon Boy floated down and said "my real name is Lucas." Hannah said "it's great to meet all of you, we may become great friends."

The next day was very similar to the first. Night fell, Hannah ran in she shouted "This is today's newspaper, they found the missing animatronic from Fazbear's Fright." Emily asked "Is it Springtrap?" Hannah asked "Who is Springtrap?" Emily said "A enemy turned friend." Hannah said "I don't now but the boss is trying to get him for our museum." Emily said "good." Hannah got a call at her house a few days later. The manager said "We managed to get Springtrap from the auction we need you to help with setting him up." Hannah said "sure thing, boss." She arrived that night and shortly after setting up in her office she heard knocking at the door. She asked "Who is it?" The person said "I'm delivering the animatronic that this place got at the auction." Hannah said "me and some friends will bring him in." Emily and the others walk out, Emily said "We will carry him in." Emily, Alex and Tom carried the huge crate inside. They opened it, Springtrap tumbled out. Vincent said "get him to the spare parts exhibit, I will fix him up there." Hannah said "thank you for everything." He said "Please sign this paper." Hannah signed the paper and he left. Hannah went back to her security room."

Vincent recovered the entire suit to cover the flesh. Springtrap woke up, he asked Vincent "Why am I fixed up?" Vincent said "You are in a museum, you have to keep up appearances." Springtrap said "oh,well then fair enough." They all get into positions for the next day. The next day was busier than usual the new attraction, Springtrap drew a lot of attention reporters and many others were all over the museum, some reporters asked "the repairs to the suit, ruin it's authenticity." The Museum owner said "children come in here, we must keep it child friendly." The night came, Hannah arrived and said hi to everyone and sat kn her office. Emily told Springtrap "I wanted to ask you something, I drafted up some changes for you to make to us, could you perform these changes?" Springtrap said "these look so human, It will require months of work to do this, also I need to acquire clothes for you." Emily said "The museum owner has a safe, maybe we could take a little." Springtrap said "I like the way you think, we will break in." They arrive at the door at the owner's door. Emily teleported in and opened the door from the inside. Springtrap said "Good work." Emily replied "thanks." Springtrap broke the door of the safe. Emily said "Well, now Hannah will be in trouble." Springtrap grabbed all of it, Emily said "We only need a little bit." Hannah sees them at the safe. She bolts over there, she sees the 2 of them. She yells "what are you doing?" Springtrap knocks her out with the back of his hand. Emily shouted "Why did you do that?" Springtrap said "I had to knock her out or else she would try to stop us." Springtrap and Emily entered the parts replica room. Springtrap went back out and called Vincent, Alex, Jake, June and Tom. Springtrap said "We are going to make modifications to all of you, here are the blueprints." When they look at them, they all jump up, we finally get to look human." Springtrap said "the toys and the puppet will be the only ones on exhibit during this time, Vincent inform them then return, I will need help for this." Vincent goes out, "I just came out to tell the 6 of you, you have keep them entertained while we work, we have a lot of work to do." Vincent returned "what are you going to do with that money and where did you get it?" Springtrap said "We stole it from the museum's safe, we are going to need funds to do this." Alex , Jake, June and Tom look shocked. Emily said "We don't need that much." Springtrap said "the parts and tool to perform this are pricey , the clothes are the cheap part." Emily said 'fair enough."

The morning came, Hannah woke up. The owner is standing over her, he yells "where is my money?" Hannah said "The animatronics took it." The owner shouts "you must have done it." Hannah asks "do you honestly think I have the strength to break the safe open like that." The owner shouted "you were the only who was here." She asked "you want to check the cameras?" The owner said angrily "I will look at the recording." She and him enter the security room. Hannah shows him the tape. He sees the 2 animatronics at the door. He asked "how did they get inside?" Emily disappeared and then on the camera inside the room she appeared. The owner shouted "how the hell did she do that?" Hannah said "you haven't heard the legends of the location." The owner said "possessed spirits but that's just a rumor." Hannah said "The rumors are true." The owner asks "who are they?" Hannah said "you believe me." The owner said "I want to know the truth." She said "The Golden Freddy Suit is possessed by Emily Schmidt." The owner was quiet for several moments. The owner asked "do you know who I am?" Hannah said "No, is that important." The owner said "My name is Mike Schmidt, I became obsessive over this for a long time, I collected all this stuff because it made me feel closer to where my daughter was." Hannah asked shocked "you look so young, how could you have been around all that time." Mike said "I was part of a secret project for creating soldiers, it stopped my aging process." Suddenly someone ran in he shouts "we have located the animatronics or at least where they are located."

Mike and Hannah run out. They see the parts room and several staff trying to open the door. They hear the sound of machines in the room. Hannah bangs on the door "come on out friends." Springtrap said "Vincent take over." Springtrap said "we are in the middle of some incredibly important and complicated modifications, your going to have to wait several months for the modifications to be ready and for us to come out." Mike walked up and asked "what modifications are you making?" Springtrap said "humanoid modification, a few of us didn't like the animal look, it was Emily's suggestion." Mike said "Very well take what time you need, just make sure my daughter is taken care of." Springtrap asked "who's your daughter?" Mike said "Emily." Springtrap said "I will make sure she is safe." Mike said "Good." He walked away. Every night boxes arrived in the museum, Hannah delivers the boxes to the room.

After 7 months, the door opened during the day. Springtrap and Vincent walk out. Mike ran down, Springtrap said "Jake come out." He wore a red vest and clean white pants, his eyepatch was cleaned up, his hook gleamed in the light. Jake said "This looking human thing is tough, I haven't worn actual clothes for so long." Springtrap said "Jake, you'll get used to it." Alex came out, he worn a brown and black vest with a bow tie, his black top hat shined, he wore a pair of black pants and held a black cane. Tom came out his hair messy, wearing a T-shirt which read, Rock On. June came out in shirt saying Let's Eat as well as a yellow skirt and a cupcake in her hand. Emily stepped out her gold dress shined, her pale metal skin gleamed in the light. Her gold hair shone brighter than the sun. She smiled brightly. Emily walked over to Mike said "Dad, are you okay?" Mike said "I'm sorry for all that's happened". Emily said "It's not your fault, besides I have made something of myself." Mike said "I'm glad your not angry at me."

 **Chapter 1 End**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Tale of Five nights 2**

It's been seven months since they were modified, they are finishing up the modification of the museum into a Pizzeria like those of old. Emily is pinning decorations up on the walls. Lucas is inflating balloons and putting them. Roy, Lucy and Luke are putting up wires for Sue to get around. Sue is swinging along the wires putting up posters on the walls. Springtrap and Vincent are stocking the kitchen. James is setting up the sound system. Alex, June, Tom and Jake are testing the musical equipment. Mike is sitting in a office going through paperwork. Hannah is testing the security cameras. A man walks in wearing a business suit, his look dire.  
Emily spotted him, she bowed and asked "hello sir, may I inquire as to who you are?" He said "I am Chief Inspector William, we have discovered from the Freddy Fazbear's Corporation, about a Sister Location, we several of our best officers but we have receive some transmissions, we are not sure whether to trust them." Emily asked "why do you need our help?" William said "we have received contact from seems to be a possessed animatronic." Emily walked to the group, she said "we have received word of another possessed animatronic." They all said "We should help." Emily said "We should take a small group, we don't now enough, it could be a trap, Me, Vincent and Springtrap will go." William asked "who's coming?" Emily, Vincent and Springtrap walked up. William said "I would like the 3 of you to get in the car."

They do what he said and are immediately blindfolded. William said "this is top secret, we can't trust anyone." Emily said "That's fine I still can tell where we are, blindfolds don't work on me." Vincent and Springtrap said "we will deal with it precautions are necessary." William asked "how can you see?' Emily said "I am a supernatural spirit, I can sees through blindfolds." William said "I can't change that." After they are taken into a special room. Powerful high tech equipment is all over the room. They take their blindfolds off. William said "Get me the frequency back up." The frequency comes in a voice speaks. "I am the spirit possessing the baby animatronic. Emily said "Baby don't you recognise me the golden animatronic." Baby said "You must have known the previous possessor of this suit of this suit. They are the one who murdered me. They also murdered my father." Emily asked "who are you?" The voice said "I am Anita Afton granddaughter of William Afton." Springtrap burst into tears "Why, Why did it have to happen to you as well, this is my fault." Anita asked "Who is that?" Emily said "that is Springtrap aka William Afton." Emily said "Is it true you murdered your own son, Jake." Emily said "Jake was your son, wait that means James is as well." Springtrap said "I was never around, they were so young, they forgot my face." My oldest boy Alexander was the only one who knew who I was." Springtrap said "Yes, Anita because I blamed him for the death of James I'm so sorry." Another voice spoke "It's okay dad, I am glad you have accepted your mistakes." Springtrap asked "who is that?" The voice said "I am Alexander Afton and I am possessing the Funtime Freddy." Springtrap said upset "All of my family are dead because I made a terrible mistake." Emily said "It's time to make it up to them and help." Springtrap said "Your right." He asks "Alexander, Anita what is the problem." Anita said "We have locked ourselves in my room to prevent Funtime Foxy and Ballora from attacking." Emily said "We are coming we will find our way there now." Anita said "thank you, we will be waiting." A sound came out. Anita said "Holy..." the voice trailed off. Emily said "We are leaving now." William said "I will show you where the place is."

William drove them to the site. Emily asked "What is this place?" William said "This is Baby's Circus world." William said "I will wait outside." Emil said "good." Springtrap asked "what will we do, once we go in?" Vincent said "Save them and get out." Emily said "yeah, take these." Emily pulled out 2 boxes. Vincent asked "what are these for?" Emily said "we will store some animatronics in there there are at least 2 hostile ones, some modifications should stop them from attacking people." Springtrap said "let's get going." Emily, Springtrap and Vincent opened the door, they walked into the elevator. A voice came in from somewhere "hello my intrepid guests, I just happened to have arrived home 2 hours ago." Emily asked "who is talking?" The voice said "I am Ennard, lord of the Circus world. Springtrap roared "What did you to Anita and Alexander?!" Ennard said "I killed them." Springtrap' eye's glow red, he smashes the camera Ennard was using." Ennard said "ahahaha, I look forward to seeing you." Springtrap shouted "I will tear him limb from limb." Emily said "We will but first we must find them, they must be in 2 other possessed suits somewhere in this location." Springtrap said "You're right." Vincent said "let's do this. When they get to the bottom, Springtrap, Emily and Vincent walk picks up a piece of paper, It said "maintenance for Ennard, the ultimate machine, the human spirit is powering the machine. A blood stain was over the rest of the page. Springtrap said "this was a side project of mine,I wanted to be safe I knew after the murders I was going to perform, I would need protection I had heard rumors of the possessed and while I didn't believe it I thought better safe than sorry." Emily said "The past is behind all of us, we are here now doing, what we believe is right."

Emily, Springtrap and Vincent entered the centre room. Emily pressed the light button on the left side and saw a animatronic bear fighting 2 other animatronics, one of them a fox and the other a ballerina, several people where standing behind the bear, cowering. Emily, Vincent and Springtrap went through the vent. Emily came out first, she knocked off Ballora's head. She then broke Ballora into pieces. Springtrap came in with the box and put it on the floor, Emily put Ballora in it. Vincent came in and put his box on the ground. The bear said "I could use some help, this fox is persistent." Vincent knocked the fox over. The fox said "you won't win so easily." Vincent said "you can speak." The fox said "I must protect her." Springtrap asked "who?" The fox said "Alara." The bear asked "I need your help, Anita went ahead. Emily asked "who are you?" The bear said "I am Alexander Afton." Emily said "come on Springtrap, Vincent." The fox said "Vincent, wait." Vincent shouted "What is it?" The fox said "Vincent it has been a while." Vincent said "How do you know me? The fox said "It's me, Nara." Vincent shouted "Nara, what happened!" Nara said pointing at Springtrap. "I was number 5 of the five killed by him." Emily asked "What happened to you?" Nara asked "How do you know me?" Emily said "you probably knew me as a golden bear." Nara shouted "You are that bear, you have changed so much!" Springtrap said "I made modifications for them to look more human, as requested by Emily here." Vincent said "We need to stop dawdling we must save Anita and stop Ennard." Nara said "Ennard is my alter ego, Alara, she has been corrupted by power." Emily said "We will save them both together." Nara got up "I'll show you the way to Alara's room."

They run in to see a girl animatronic is standing before a man sitting in a chair with wires are coming out of his back. The man said "That was a bold move Anita but utterly foolish, you never could beat me and you knew it." Anita said "Ennard I will fight to the end." Ennard said "I already took one of your arms, you can't win this." Ennard sends a bunch of wires at Anita. Emily teleported in the way of the attack and grabbed the wires. Emily said "Alara, you can stop this." Ennard said "Alara is trapped in me, I only used her existence as a ruse to keep Nara under my control. Nara shouted angrily "You piece of trash." Emily said "Alexander take your daughter and get out of here. Tell the Police Captain that I sent you, Nara, go as well." Nara said "but..." Emily said "Don't worry, I will beat Ennard and save your friend." Ennard laughed "You think you beat me." Emily said "I will beat you" Ennard laughed as he launched hundreds of wires at Emily. Emily destroyed them all with a wave of power. Ennard said "How can you be stronger than I am, I was modified after I was taken out of that weak shell and made to be the ultimate animatronic." Springtrap shouted "You may the ultimate animatronic but Emily is so much more." Vincent said "she will win." Ennard said "well then prepare to be scooped." The huge machine swung down at Emily. Emily caught the huge machine, her cogs whirred and the flesh in her body pulled the huge machine out of the roof. Ennard shouts "how?!" Emily said "The combination of flesh and metal is far more powerful than any machine plus it is combined with a human soul making even stronger." Ennard roars "machinery is superior, I don't need this flesh suit anymore." Ennard dashes out of the building, Emily said "I will chase him." Springtrap said "We can't fly like you can." Emily said "Springtrap get to William and get all of our friends ready for a real fight."

Emily flew after Ennard who was heading to the city via the power lines. Springtrap and Vincent left the building. They arrive to see Anita, Alexander and Nara with William pointing a gun at them. Springtrap said "We have a much bigger problem, Ennard the animatronic responsible for this mess is already on the way to the city, we need to get to the pizzeria and get the crew ready." William, Anita, Alexander and Nara got in with Springtrap and Vincent hanging on the outside. They arrive in the city to see a huge animatronic easily the size of half the city. Springtrap said "great we really need to get the crew together, the power lines have all been taken as well as a lot of cars, he seems to be seeking parts. Emily must be really hard pressed." Springtrap enters the pizzeria to see the room covered in darkness. The animatronics shout "Springtrap, we have had a huge power outage." Springtrap said "We know a animatronic has stolen all the power lines in the city and we need to get out there to face him."

They all dash out to the centre of the city. When they arrive Emily is fighting a losing battle. All the animatronics start attacking Ennard from all sides. The puppet firing off supernatural energy, the other animatronics tearing wires. Ennard roars "Weaklings I am a god to you." He blasts them all away. Emily and James are the only ones left standing. Emily continues to fight. James said "Alex, Jake, June, Tom, Emily. Hmm, maybe my nightmares will have a purpose. Puppet draw his Nightmares out of his mind. He looked at them "Can you help my friends?" Nightmare Foxy looked at Jake "He is me, or what I am based off." Nightmare Foxy fuses with him. Nightmare Freddy fuses with Alex, Nightmare Chica fuses with June and Nightmare Bonnie fuses with Tom. Jake asks James "Why do we have sharper teeth and have claws in our human forms" James said "The power of the nightmares of the animatronics you represented when I got bit. They all nod sadly "We better help Emily, right?" James said "yes." They fly up and start fighting Ennard, Ennard strikes them away. They tear through wires with their teeth and claws. Jame said "Nightmare Fredbear, go and help as well." Nightmare Fredbear asked "But who am I, who needs my strength." James said "Emily is you kindred spirit." Nightmare nods and flies over to Emily. Emily asked "So you are the nightmare of me, right?" He nods, Nightmare Fredbear fuses with her. Her teeth sharpen and her fingers turn to claws. Emily along with her 4 friends strike at Ennard, tearing him into pieces. He starts reattaching bits and pieces. Ennard laughs "You are not capable of beating me." Jame shouted "Right enough is enough." James said "Nightmare, it's time." Nightmare appears at equal size to Ennard and punches him away, Emily, Alex,Jake,Tom and June land on Nightmare's shoulder. Nightmare lifts Ennard up and slams him into the ground repeatedly until all that is left is a bunch of scrap metal and wires as well as Ennard just lying there damaged. Springtrap and Vincent get all the damaged animatronics back to the pizzeria and get to work on repairs.

Emily, Jake, Alex, June and Tom all approach Ennard. Ennard shouts angrily "I will be back!" He pulls crawls back to the scarp. The follow him. He shouts "get away from me." Wires start to assemble themselves drawing on metal and growing fusing themselves behind Ennard. Ennard backs up and he bumps into something. He turns arouse to see a red animatronic wolf standing there. The Wolf said "It's me, Alara." She tears him in half, his head lies on the ground. Ennard said quivering "please don't kill me." Alara crushed his head. "I am not one for mercy." Emily asked "Alara do you need somewhere to stay?" Alara said "yes, I do." Emily said "Come join us." They all return to the pizzeria. All of the animatronics have been repaired. They throw a huge party.

 **The End**


End file.
